Question: A bag contains $5$ red jelly beans, $8$ green jelly beans, and $8$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not blue?
Solution: There are $5 + 8 + 8 = 21$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $8$ blue jelly beans. That means $21 - 8 = 13$ are not blue. The probability is $ \frac{13}{21}$.